Described herein are methods for identifying and preparing nucleic acid ligands to tissues. Tissues are described herein as a collection of macromolecules in a heterogeneous environment. According to this definition, tissues encompass a single cell type, a collection of cell types, an aggregate of cells or an aggregate of macromolecules. The method utilized herein for identifying such nucleic acid ligands is called SELEX, an acronym for Systematic Evolution of Ligands by exponential enrichment. Specifically disclosed herein are high-affinity nucleic acid ligands which bind to various tissues.
A method for the in vitro evolution of nucleic acid molecules with highly specific binding to target molecules has been developed. This method, Systematic Evolution of Ligands by exponential enrichment, termed SELEX, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/536,428, entitled xe2x80x9cSystematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichmentxe2x80x9d, now abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/714,131, filed Jun. 10, 1991, entitled xe2x80x9cNucleic Acid Ligandsxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,096, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/931,473, filed Aug. 17, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cMethods for Identifying Nucleic Acid Ligandsxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,163 (see also WO91/19813), each of which is herein specifically incorporated by reference. Each of these applications, collectively referred to herein as the SELEX Patent Applications, describes a fundamentally novel method for making a nucleic acid ligand to any desired target molecule.
The SELEX method involves selection from a mixture of candidate oligonucleotides and step-wise iterations of binding, partitioning and amplification, using the same general selection scheme, to achieve virtually any desired criterion of binding affinity and selectivity. Starting from a mixture of nucleic acids, preferably comprising A segment of randomized sequence, the SELEX method includes steps of contacting the mixture with the target under conditions favorable for binding, partitioning unbound nucleic acids from those nucleic acids which have bound specifically to target molecules, dissociating the nucleic acid-target complexes, amplifying the nucleic acids dissociated from the nucleic acid-target complexes to yield a ligand-enriched mixture of nucleic acids, then reiterating the steps of binding, partitioning, dissociating and amplifying through as many cycles as desired to yield highly specific, high affinity nucleic acid ligands to the target molecule.
The basic SELEX method has been modified to achieve a number of specific objectives. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/960,093, filed Oct. 14, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Selecting Nucleic Acids on the Basis of Structurexe2x80x9d, now abandoned (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,796), describes the use of SELEX in conjunction with gel electrophoresis to select nucleic acid molecules with specific structural characteristics, such as bent DNA. U.S. patent Application Ser. No. 08/123,935, filed Sep. 17, 1993, entitled xe2x80x9cPhotoselection of Nucleic Acid Ligandsxe2x80x9d now abandoned, (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,177) describes a SELEX based method for selecting nucleic acid ligands containing photoreactive groups capable of binding and/or photocrosslinking to and/or photoinactivating a target molecule. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, filed Oct. 7, 1993, entitled xe2x80x9cHigh-Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands That Discriminate Between Theophylline and Caffeinexe2x80x9d, now abandoned (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,737) describes a method for identifying highly specific nucleic acid ligands able to discriminate between closely related molecules, termed Counter-SELEX. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,564, filed Oct. 25, 1993, entitled xe2x80x9cSystematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential Enrichment: Solution SELEXxe2x80x9d, now abandoned (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,588), describes a SELEX-based method which achieves highly efficient partitioning between oligonucleotide having high and low affinity for a target molecule. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/964,624, filed Oct. 21, 1992, entitled xe2x80x9cNucleic Acid Ligands to HIV-RT and HIV-1 Rev,xe2x80x9d now U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,938, describes methods for obtaining improved nucleic acid ligands after SELEX has been performed. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/400,440, filed Mar. 8, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cSystematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential Enrichment: Chemi-SELEXxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,337, describes methods for covalently linking a ligand to its target.
The SELEX method encompasses the identification of high-affinity nucleic acid ligands containing modified nucleotides conferring improved characteristics on the ligand, such as improved in vivo stability or improved delivery characteristics. Examples of such modifications include chemical substitutions at the ribose and/or phosphate and/or base positions. SELEX-identified nucleic acid ligands containing modified nucleotides are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/117,991, filed Sep. 8, 1993, entitled xe2x80x9cHigh Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands Containing Modified Nucleotidesxe2x80x9d, now abandoned (See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,985), that describes oligonucleotide containing nucleotide derivatives chemically modified at the 5- and 2xe2x80x2-positions of pyrimidines. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, supra, describes highly specific nucleic acid ligands containing one or more nucleotides modified with 2xe2x80x2-amino (2xe2x80x2-NH2), 2xe2x80x2-fluoro (2xe2x80x2-F), and/or 2xe2x80x2-O-methyl (2xe2x80x2-OMe). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/264,029, filed Jun. 22, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cNovel Method of Preparation of Known and Novel 2xe2x80x2 Modified Nucleosides by Intramolecular Nucleophilic Displacementxe2x80x9d, describes oligonucleotide containing various 2xe2x80x2-modified pyrimidines.
The SELEX method encompasses combining selected oligonucleotide with other selected oligonucleotide and non-oligonucleotide functional units as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/284,063, filed Aug. 2, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cSystematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Chimeric SELEX,xe2x80x9d now U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,459, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/234,997, filed Apr. 28, 1994, entitled xe2x80x9cSystematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Blended SELEXxe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,867 respectively. These applications allow the combination of the broad array of shapes and other properties, and the efficient amplification and replication properties, of oligonucleotide with the desirable properties of other molecules. Each of the above described patent applications which describe modifications of the basic SELEX procedure are specifically incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Without question, the SELEX process is very powerful. However, to date the process has been successfully demonstrated primarily with pure, simple targets, such as proteins or small molecules. The present invention provides the first demonstration that complex targets are also compatible with the SELEX process. Tissue SELEX allows one to obtain nucleic acid ligands to multiple targets simultaneously, and is analogous to performing individual SELEX experiments on all the discrete components of a particular tissue.
It is desirable to be able to obtain nucleic acid ligands to complex tissue targets for various reasons. First, tissue SELEX can be useful to obtain nucleic acid ligands when a distinct target is unknown but a general mode of action of the desired ligand is suggested. Second, tissue SELEX can be useful when nucleic acid ligands are desired based on functional results. Since whole tissues or cells can be used in the SELEX process, it is possible to select for nucleic acid ligands which produce a particular phenotype in the tissue or cell. Third, it can be desirable to obtain nucleic acid ligands to a complex tissue target when it is unclear which single target would be effective. It is also useful to obtain nucleic acid ligands to a complex tissue target if the purified target is unavailable or unstable in its purified form (i.e., a membrane protein). Tissue SELEX allows the potential generation of ligands to previously unknown targets, and may rival monoclonal antibodies as reagents for research, diagnostics and therapeutics.
The present invention includes methods of identifying and producing nucleic acid ligands to complex targets such as tissues and the nucleic acid ligands so identified and produced. More particularly, nucleic acid ligands are provided that are capable of binding specifically to tissues which are macromolecules in a heterogeneous environment, such as whole cells or substructures thereof, aggregates of cells, collections of cells, aggregates of macromolecules and the like.
Further included in this invention is a method of identifying nucleic acid ligands to tissues comprising the steps of (a) preparing a candidate mixture of nucleic acids, (b) partitioning between members of said candidate mixture on the basis of affinity to tissue, and (c) amplifying the selected molecules to yield a mixture of nucleic acids enriched for nucleic acid sequences with a relatively higher affinity for binding to tissue. Also included are nucleic acid ligands identified according to such method.
Another embodiment of the invention includes methods wherein a negative selection is performed in order to perfect the discrimination between subtle differences of similar tissue types. In this embodiment, the resulting ligands are specific not only for a particular tissue type, but can discriminate between subtly different tissues of the same type. For example, this method can discriminate between normal and abnormal tissue types, between induced and uninduced tissue types, etc.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for identifying previously unknown or uncharacterized epitopes which are components of a larger unknown macromolecule, on the tissue target. The ligands that are evolved by the present invention are capable of binding to previously unknown epitopes and the macromolecule which comprises the unknown epitope can then be identified by standard methods. For example, ligands can be evolved to a previously unknown protein found in the context of a complex tissue target. The ligand of the invention can be used to purify the protein away from the tissue target by standard protein purification and identification methods. These standard-methods include affinity purification, microsequencing and cDNA databank searches. In this aspect, the newly identified epitopes which are components of a larger unknown macromolecule, such as new or previously uncharacterized proteins, are provided by the invention. These new epitopes and the macromolecule of which they are a component will be useful as diagnostic and therapeutic agents as well as the ligands that helped identify them.
More specifically, the present invention includes nucleic acid ligands to red blood cell ghosts, human tumor cell lines, such as a T-cell lymphoblast cell line, CEMss, and an adherent cell line, the glioma U-251, including those ligands listed in Tables 1 and 2, and may also include ligands to blood brain barrier tissue and CSF-blood barrier tissue. Also included are nucleic acid ligands to the above-described tissues that are substantially homologous to any of the given ligands and that have substantially the same ability to bind the above-described tissues. Further included in this invention are nucleic acid ligands to the above-described tissues that have substantially the same structural form as the ligands presented herein.